Jedah
Jedah Dohma was a major villain from Darkstalkers. He is a dark messiah with some traits borrowed from the Grim Reaper. He has an unique appearance of a thick body suit that shows his muscular body. His hair is not shown completely, hidden by a headdress that has a bat-like appearance and he has long and retractable finger nails as well as wings that have a metallic appearance. All of Jedah's moves are unusually gory, using his blood to attack enemies. Jedah makes his debut in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite and is one of the main antagonists of the entire story, even being partly responsible for the creation of Ultron Sigma. In the story mode, he and Dormammu are the rulers of Dark Kingdom, a kingdom made of Dormammu's Dark Dimension and Jedah's Makai, and inherit the Soul Stone in their hands, controlling Venom Klyntar Symbiotes for their demonic army. Backstory Though he is over 6000 years old, Jedah is the youngest out of the three High Nobles of Makai. Jedah was always distressed about the future of Makai (Japanese for "demon world"). He believed that if Makai was left under Belial's rule, the master of the Aensland family and the true ruler of Makai, then it would grow old and begin to decay. Belial would most likely say that such is destiny and life. Jedah considered Belial to be an abomination, and actively sought out the opportunity to kill him, waiting for the right time to strike. After the death of Garunan, the master of the Bosital family and the oldest of the three high nobles, Jedah had a young confidant named Ozom. Simply put, he was a gourmet. The reason he came under Jedah was to be able to eat delicious souls. As a noble, his skills were second class, but his ability to deceive others were first class. He was a genius in using others. He advised Jedah about using the gate of Makai. Jedah, being confident in his ability to absorb souls, agreed to this. He ordered Ozom to break a part of the seal to open the gate more. When Ozom arrived at the gates, he realized that enormous powers lay within the gates and that even Jedah would destroy himself if he absorbed all this power at once and saw this as his chance to take over the throne. He lies to Jedah and tells him that he must destroy all the seals because little power was coming out. After destroying the seals, he ran off to the far reaches of Makai. The destruction of Jedah meant his rise in power and his plot succeeded. Ozom gathered the left over power and stored it in Dohma Castle. This is how Ozom became the new master of the Dohma family; the birth of Emperor Ozom. 100 years later, after a century-long sleep, Jedah was revived in Makai. He felt distressed towards the crazed Makai, nobles fighting each other and spilling blood. Instead of anger, he felt pity towards Ozom, who had betrayed him. Jedah had already made up his mind: all souls now had to be completely cleansed. For this, a new dimension was necessary: Majigen, the demon dimension. Jedah arrived at Dohma Castle and saw Ozom and laid out his hand. Although his powers were not yet completely restored yet, he had enough powers to remove Ozom. Now that Ozom had been reduced to a spineless jellyfish, Jedah quietly whispers, "Ozom... I am sorry, but please lend me your powers. Your soul would become the foundation of Majigen and will help the future of Makai." The Dohma Castle was taken into the dark space along with the now-soulless Ozom. This was the beginning of Ozom's salvation. Jedah believed that he was the one that needed to recreate life by fusing all souls into one life form, the Shintai, the fetus of divinity. To do this, he summoned all those with worthy souls to enter into his newly created realm. Ultimately, his plans did not come to fruition and he was killed by Morrigan during the events of Darkstalkers 3, after Lilith returned to her body. Despite this, due to his ability to revive after a period of time, the threat of Jedah does not end with his death. Personality Jedah is a sinister person with the desire to control others, he can often come across as a relaxed, collected and intelligent supernatural being. He has a degree of arrogance in his skills when it comes to foes, be it human or otherwise and enjoys tormenting them. He can be quite sadistic too, as he is the one who sent out his group of Darkstalkers to attack Hsien-Ko's loved ones for his own amusement. Jedah will display negative emotion by showing short fits of rage when his plans are being interfered with and to those who are against his views, but even these are quickly subdued by his demeanor. Jedah is fairly laid back and very easygoing with other supernatural beings, especially to those who would bargain with him. He also tends to snap into insane bursts of laughter regardless of his usually calm disposition, if he feels like it. He is also shown to be a gentleman when talking to women, particularly with Morrigan. Despite being classified as evil, Jedah is normally considered to be above the concepts of good and evil, and is a bit amoral as a result. Due to the drastic measures he takes to attain his own (often skewed and distant) definition of salvation of souls, often involving wholesale destruction, he is viewed as evil by many people and beings. He is focused in achieving his goal of controlling Makai and humanity from a destiny of ruin seen by the former king of Makai, no matter what the price may be. Role in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Jedah is one of the main antagonists of the story and the one responsible for setting up the plan that led to the Convergence and of Ultron Sigma. Jedah visits Death and devises a plan with her that can allow her to claim the souls of both the Marvel and Capcom universe to bring a balance between life and death. Agreeing with the plan, Death uses the love Thanos has for her to do her bidding to collect all Infinity Stones for Jedah's plan. Thanos at one point brings Ultron to help him get the Reality Stone, but when he meets Sigma privately, they planned to betray Thanos (thus betraying Jedah and Death) and take the power for themselves, which they did, becoming Ultron Sigma and defeating Thanos. Jedah, trying to stop Ultron Sigma from ruining his plans, sacrifices over one million souls to the Symbiote to build an army from the Dark Kingdom, a kingdom created when Dormammu agreed to merge his Dark Dimension with Jedah's Makai. While Doctor Strange and Arthur fight Dormammu and Firebrand, Jedah manages to retreat. Jedah is also seen talking with M.O.D.O.K. to make Symbiote B.O.W.'s for his army, but this fails due to the efforts of Chris, Frank West, Spider-Man and Haggar. Jedah summons a massive Symbiote monster on New Metro City, hoping to get the souls necessary to create his army, however Ghost Rider and Morrigan force him to retreat, but he goes straight to the Avengers Tower, attacking Iron Man, Ryu, Hawkeye and a freed Thanos. Jedah ultimately retreats with the Soul Stone after losing a fight to Thanos. After retreating, he goes to the Dark Dimension. Dante agree's to hunt him down by himself as he is a devil hunter and it's his job. Dante initially appears to be killed during there opening clash but manages to get back to his feet, and powers up to his Devil Trigger state. Despite possessing the Soul Stone and his own great power, Jedah proves unable to overcome the devil hunter, whom allows him to live. Dante leaves Jedah to wallow in his shock of someone like Dante being worthy of wielding the Soul Stone. In an after-credits scene, Jedah is seen talking with Death about another way in which they can succeed with their original idea, however Thanos arrives and threatens to destroy them with the power of the Satsui no Hadou he stole from Ryu out of retribution and rage from Death's betrayal. Jedah is last seen in concern of Thanos about to launch a Metsu Hadouken. Powers and Abilities Being an S-Class Darkstalker, Jedah is one of the strongest beings in the Darkstalkers universe. His very blood is dangerous and can even hurt enemies and he especially likes to splash it in large waves. Splashes of his blood can reform into jagged blades, and his trademark attack, consist of a floating, rotating bloody blade. In addition, he can pump his enemies full of blood until they explode from the inside out and summon large demonic hands of blood. He can even decapitate himself or mutilate any of his body parts without suffering any ill-effects and can regenerate his body parts from these wounds. He is fond of contorting his wings into weapons, such as forming them into spinning blades and scythes or use them as shields (as they are not actually attached to his back). He doesn't really use punches or kicks, instead relying on his wings and claws. He can extend his arms and his claws towards his foes to pierce them. He is able to absorb the souls of others from which he can instantly increase his own powers. He is capable of passing through dimensions and he can sense the energies of other beings on a cosmic scale. Quotes Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite Character Select * "I am the beginning and the end!" ''(picked first) * ''"Let us get our souls together!" ''or ''"Follower, I welcome you." ''(picked second) * ''"Prove yourself, Daughter of Belial." ''(picked second after Morrigan is picked first) Introduction * ''"My power is truly greater." (VS. Villain) * "My salvation is the answer to all your prayers." * "Your power is great. But it lacks true purpose." * "Do you understand the fate of fools who betray the truth?" * "It's you again. You'll never learn, son of Sparda." ''(VS. Dante) * ''"Are you a god? That should make things easier." ''(VS. god characters) * ''"You are like a delicate rose blossoming moments before a storm." (VS. female character) * "Grant me access to the power of creation and destruction" (Dormammu as teammate) * "How can I be a hypocrite if good and evil do not exist?" * "I assure you, I won't betray you...at least here." * "I understand your opinion. I just don't care about it." ''(VS. Ultron Sigma) * ''"Hmm... An Intriguing form. But no worthy vessel for a soul." (VS. Ultron Omega) * "Your role is finished. Mistress Death will be most happy." ''(VS. Thanos) Victory * ''"You shall live on as part of me...*hysterical laughter*" Victory Text * "With your knowledge, surely you must understand the void of your world? Or is it that you are the void?" * "In the end, the justice you grasp at is merely the product of a limited perspective. How can you hope to save the world this way?" * "Merged dimension, new awakening, and cross-pollination of souls... Here I am needed more than ever." * "All souls must dwindle and perish, but I am the catalyst that breaks the chains of entropy!" * "You have served your purpose, little cog. The machine can grind on without you." '' * ''"Born of chaotic darkness, creatio ex nihilo, yet I awoke, achieved "logos endiathetos," and conducted a symphony of death. What does your defiance mean to me?" * "Death is all that can preserve this finite melody, the waterfall of mortal souls. It is the only gift that can be given equally to all things... Don't you agree?" * "Contact with your world has only proven the need for universal salvation. No clearer justification could exist" * "Worry not; your planet, your galaxy make no difference to me. All will be granted the everlasting bliss of assimilation." * "Weep not for the passing of your world. In me are all forsaken realms preserved." * "You lack the perspective to comprehend the forces that war for your soul. You stumble like a blind man in a hurricane" ''(to Ryu) * ''"Ugh, what a fool Sparda was... to leave such talent so bereft of knowledge." ''(to Dante) Trivia * As with Nemesis, Jedah's fighting animations and its graphics have been toned down for his appearance in the ''Marvel vs. Capcom series, with the signature red blood of his attacks changed to be dark purple, the removal/replacement of the more explicit self-harm attacks, with things such as dismemberment and beheadings gone. Even his command grab was not included in the game, due to the graphic nature of the motion, not to mention the technicality involved in implementing such a move in 3D. ** On top of that, a majority of his attacks, both normal moves (turned command normals) and special moves are completely renamed as a form of censorship, removing explicit references to the devil. Most of them however, are retained in the Japanese version. ** It can be noted most of his skill names in Japanese are transcribed with what appears to be equal signs (=), instead of dots, or interpuncts. They are actually double hyphens, to tell them apart from the Ichi kanji, which resembles a dash. Using double hyphens may be preferred for archaic names or terms, such as Italian, instead of the common interpuncts. * As per his origin universe, all of Jedah's techniques (as well as some of his winning quotes) are written in Italian. * Jedah is the only Darkstalkers character to have a wholly redesigned outfit in MvC:I. ** He is also the only Darkstalkers character to have his Dark Force Power be reworked as a universal movement function instead of as a Hyper Combo, as along with a few other Dark Force Powers, it only granted him the ability of free flight. * Many of his win quotes in Vampire Savior have been recycled as introduction quotes. * David Kaye previously voiced another Darkstalkers character, Pyron, in the Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge anime. ** Jedah's two prior voice actors, were Travis Willingham (Thor's voice actor in MvC:I, and only in the Idea Factory crossover, Cross Edge) and Isshin Chiba (who is his main Japanese voice actor in nearly all of his prior appearances). ** Coincidentally, both voice actors have previously voiced Jedah without his iconic voice filter (save for Chiba who has voiced Jedah like so in his debut), with David Kaye being the first English voice of Jedah's to retain the said filter. * His leitmotif is a dance remix of his Darkstalkers' theme, Fetus of God. * Prior to his playable debut, Jedah was featured in Hsien-Ko's ending in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, where he, Hela, and numerous other Darkstalker demons stand against Hsien-Ko, Mei Ling, and Thor in the Majegen Realm. * Jedah's fight against Dante in MvC:I's story mode may have been inspired by Jedah's ending on Capcom Fighting Evolution, in which Dante made a cameo appearance. * Much like Hsien-Ko in MvC3, Jedah has his name mispronounced in MvC:I, erroneously spoken as "jeddah". References * https://twitter.com/dkayevo/status/900119542445166592 [Dohma Category:Jedah Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Flight Characters es:Jedah